Toner compositions may be used in electrophotographic devices that form a latent electrostatic image on a drum. The latent image may then be developed into a visible image via the toner composition, which may then be transferred onto a suitable substrate. Once transferred, the toner composition may then be fused to the substrate by a heat fixing apparatus, such as a fuser. The electrophotographic devices may include printers, copiers, faxes and combinations thereof.
The toner compositions may generally include polymeric binder resin, colorants, internal additives and external additives. Various functional requirements, such as release properties, powder flow and transfer efficiency of the toner particles may be satisfied by adjusting the type and loading of the various additives incorporated into or on the binder resins or colorants. The toner particles may be formed through the polymerization of resin via processes including bulk, suspension, emulsion and combinations thereof. The resins may be aggregated with colorants or other additives. Once aggregated, the polymerized resins, colorants or other additives may be coalesced.